User blog:Arvin30p/Secretary's journal (09/17/2015 - 09/20/2015)
'Secretary's Journal' 09/17/2015 Secretary of the day: Sazanami Master asked me if I could write anything in a piece of paper and called it the 'unoffical business transactions', of course I would reject it instantly because it might sound shady as heck. I acutally rewritten it to this title. Everyone in the council approved it. So as a commemorative post, I'll post what are the rules and regulations on this journal entries. Of course, only one of us can write in it for the whole day. Rules: 1. Only the secretary ship can write in this journal. 2. To prove the authenticity of the writer's penmanship, the secretary must sign the page she wrote at the end of the journal entry. 3. She must write anything happened during that day only. Any past events must be related to the topic itself or the admiral has instigated it himself. 4. Shirayuki must not write in this journal. EVER!!! 5. The Admiral can also write in the journal if the secretary is busy. 6. Foul language is a big no! Use moderate ones. 7. Even though It's obvious. But I'll say it anyways, Please don't write anything personal that might refer to your feeling to the Admiral. Keep it to yourself or say it to him or ask him to do something for you. But don't write it here. You are wasting paper. 8. You can only edit your own page. 9. In case of other events where both the admiral and the secretary are absent or doing field work. the secretary can skip the journal making. The deputy can make the journal, but it's optional. 10. If the journal is full. Please reproduce 2 copies and store 1 in the archive sections, 1 in the office and the original is stored in the library. Samidare and I will approve the transfer and the documentation needed. 11. Please don't destroy the journal. The one who will destroy the journal shall be punished appropriately. Secretaries as of 09/17/2015 1. Sazanami (the original) 2. Samidare (The chosen one) 3. Kinugasa (engaged to the Admiral) 4. Kumano (The muse of the naval base, pseudo-engaged to the Admiral) 5. Isonami (Returnee, thieving cat, Province girl.) 6. Suzukaze (The cheerful newbie, Likes the admiral but the Admiral doesn't reveal much about her) Schedules: Monday: Samidare Tuesday: Kinugasa Wednesday: Anyone (Suzukaze originally but declines the post offered coz she said that she wants the admiral to come out and play Thursday: Sazanami (yours truly) Friday: Kumano (She just wraps her arms around him during the shift) Saturday: Isonami (Same as Kumano) Sunday: Rest day (if there is a campaign or deadline; Anyone who is open and available) Other miscellaneous things to know: : ''- Uzuki and Yayoi comes to office at 3:00PM They play with the Admiral - Shirayuki comes to office to tug at Admiral's sleeve. - Lately, Oboro comes to the office to ask for crabs. She said that she can't live without them. The Admiral let her open a crab farm near the base. - Nowadays, Ushio wants to be engaged to the Admiral. I advise her not to pursue. The Admiral seems to be troubled but he said it's because he can't accept it. - Hiei now cooks decent meals. It's a miracle! Lately, she and the Admiral are getting too close. - The admiral buys ice cream at 2:45PM. He buys it because he has visitors that time. - Kumano despite looked like a grown up is still a young girl inside. She rarely stays away from the Admiral unless she is going to the other base. - Oboro is the oldest ship girl if real age applies (Isonami's guradian to boot) - Isonami is close to Oboro-san nowadays. They looked like Mother and child. - Isonami flirts everyday with the admiral. She doesn't do this when Samidare is the Scretary. - Suzukaze is a mystery for us. She rarely says what she feels and instead wants to drag the Admiral when they are alone. - The Admiral likes to tease Suzukaze at some extent. Probably He knew something about her personality. And definitely, because she is also wearing the same uniform as Samidare.'' Oh, This journal is getting long. I better stop it. Master just level Kinugasa-san to Kai ni last Tuesday. I guess She is quite happy now. Master really wants to mess with her that day. Oh, I shouldn't talk about that anymore. Anyways, today nothing interesting happens but he kept sending a fleet to Kiska islands. Everytime he does that a submarine is always sent to the docks. I wonder is she was treated as a bait. Oh well. Our carriers are getting stronger and I admit that they are greater than their usual selves. I saluteMaster for training them up. He said that he is training us Destroyers too when resources comes back. Oh well, I guess he really needs us destroyers too. - Sazanami ___________________________________________________________________________________ 09/18/2015 Secretary of the day: Kumano Kumano Here. I am going to write something in this journal. Hiei-san just got remodeled a while ago. She is now stunningly cool. Oh my, I forgot that Hiei-san is a girl too. Silly me, Admiral was amazed by her transformation. He said that He'll teach Hiei how to cook even better than before. Last week, she cooked a simple dinner without making us puke or fell closer to knocking on heaven's door. Of course she did it illegally, But now Hiro-sama wants to make her cook more and be a better cook. I wish I am just dreaming but Hiei-san is having a best time of her life. A while ago, the Kongou sisters and Akagi and Kaga went to Okinoshima Sea for a monthly clean up. They managed to secure the area and get a reward medal for clearing it. Sazanami was busy sorting the documents. I wanted to help her but she stopped me because she said it was her duty. Hiro-sama sent Hiei-san to Kiska to level up a bit so she can be remodeled and after a few sorties, She returned back and the admiral told her to get ready. He requested Sazanami-san for immediate release of funds so the remodel can progress. And the result was breathtaking. (please Refer to First paragraph) Somehow, I wanted to level up more but Hiro-sama said that he is still sorting out wwho will sortie so I think He will not train me this time around. I wish I can help him immediately. Misc. Observations: : ''- Hiei's kinda attached to the Hiro-sama(Admiral). I wonder if the Council will do something about the matter. - Kongou on the other hand is few levels away form marriage. Will she be married? I guess it's a no. - Kaga seemed to be reluctant to be sent to a mission without Akagi-san. Was she feeling lonely without Akagi-san? - Suzukaze... I want to know her. Especially the reason why she loves the admiral. I know Samidare-san said it a few weeks ago, but I can' shake the fact that she was a part of the council as a gueest. - Sazanami gave the Admiral his sandwiches. I wonder if she will teach me how to make those. - Samidare is out today. Hiro-sama said that she is visiting an old friend. Hiro-sama seemed to knwo where she is going. I rather ask her after she came back. - Kino-nee(kinugasa) told me to look at the admiral whenever Shirayuki comes in. She said that I make sure that she will not have an opportunity to tug the sleeves of his uniform.'' Hiro-sama just send an expedition team again. I wonder if they ever feel tired. Oh, I've got to hung it up now. He seemed to be preparing for lunch. He is cooking today so, I must now go and Help him a bit. Nowadays, he also teach me how to cook. He seem to be enjoying chatting with me. Oh, I've got to go. - Kumano ___________________________________________________________________________________ 09/19/2015 Secretary of the day: Isonami Isonami here, Admiral woke me up in around 6 in the morning to be the fleet secretary. Normally, Sazanami would wake me up because she didn't want the admiral making the trouble of waking me up. But today was a bit different. He said that he woke me up because Sazanami-san was on leave duty and no one would be filling the deputy spot for today. I woke up immediately due to me being self-concious. Well, I am a bit disheveled and my hair is a bit messy. But He didn't mind it. He went out and waited for me to get changed. He is such a gentleman (oh my, I shouldn't write anything personal here.) Anyways, morning started as usual and we kinda allocate Shirayuki to be a deputy since Suzukaze was still sleeping with Samidare-san. How unusual for the two to be sleeping at this hour or I am just wide awake already. Shirayuki was surprisingly tough. She said that she slept early yesterday and that she just wanted to get a piece of the admiral this early. Somehow I felt motivated because hse can do it. That morning, The Admiral announced to the two of us that he will be leaving for the whole week to do some charity work. What interests me is that he is not that much of a character who would do chivalrous things. He said that he will assist a naval base who has been in the marsh for quite a bit. He said that he is also a caretaker of those bases which made me think on why does he work that hard. By the way, He send the expedition teams earlier this morning and We had a bit of breakfast before entering the office. He had cooked enough for the whole fleet if they ever wake up. Shirayuki is somehow quiet and is looking at me. She asked me why do I look so plain yet the Admiral took me in. Somehow, I felt defeated and a bit ostracized by that. I just answered her that he recognized my feelings for him. Shirayuki smiled a bit but continued harassing me as if she knew what was my answer all along. The Admiral send yesterdays team to the Kiska Island for some gruelsome levelling. Honestly, I never understand why he kept on tackling that piece of land? Yesterday, Kumano-chan told me that Hiei-san became an awesome woman. I was kinda exited to see how she looked and yeah, I was awed by her appearance. Today, The admiral Brought Haruna-san to be an escort of the carrier levelling squad. How I wonder if after that harsh training, will Haruna-san be able to say that she is still alright? Well, He sure knows when. Shouhou-san is also present in the banquet. Looks like she was given priority this time or the Admiral was playing for lulz just like always. He did said that he will train both Tone-san and Chikuma-san. I wish he can level them up properly. For me, I think, It's better for me to be here for the moment. The Admiral said that my training regime is not yet finished. I'll just trust him on that. Misc Observations: : ''- After remodelling, Hiei-san's cooking improved ten-fold. Could it be that by remodelling, one can be a great cook, even if they are once cooks who kill(fallacy). - Hiro-sama(Admiral) seems to be quiet at some point in the morning. When I asked him why, He was asleep in his desk. Shirayuki attemted to sit on his lap but I stopped her already. Looks like she is more assertive than usual. - He watches anime in the PC during Breaks. - Samidare-san seemed to know what shows he watches. - Sazanami-san seems to be planning a sleep over with her friends in the other naval bases. Samidare is also invited too. Samidare said that they'll do it tomorrow because they had no appointments that night. She also said that their friends are tthe ones who had the Admiral resqued before he became an Admiral himself. - Samidare-san also told me that Anzu-san was present too, The other two were Fubuki-chan(onee-sama!) and Murakumo-san(WOW!), she said that we can also also join eh fun afterall, it will all held here at the hot springs near the base. - I always wonder why there was a hot spring at the outside of base. Then there was a fun house there besides it. I think Kinugasa-san is investing a bit on this one. But there was no profit earned. Looks like Hiro-sama's wallet is being burned everytime someone is going for a dip. Or could it be that it's a free service to us ship girls? Since it's a reservation style method, They can charge regular costumers and let us be free of it due to the Admiral's deed. I smell that there was a backdoor deal being done but This column might burn with me if I say anything that is remained unproven. - Aoba-san of the PR department is doing an interview with us six plus Shirayuki this night. I wonder what could it be. Samidare-san told me that it's a follow-up interview. I wonder why. - Mikazuki visited the Admiral today... She seemed to be very likable but I can't feel her presence at all. I'm scared a bit by her ability. - I met Aoba-san yesterday while I was dillydallying. Well, I was shock there's someone I didn't know around the base and at the same time she came to me and said... I was Normal.She left me, but I was rather surprised by a photo that fell on the ground. It was a stolen shot from the admiral.(wait I think I should just cut it out before Sazanami finds this.) - I'm making Dinner tonight. I'm quite confident in my skills as of now because I have a great teacher. Now, I will wage war against the cooking giants(Sazanami and Kinugasa). - I loved Shokugeki no Souma and the Novel about the Shield Hero. - It's getting longer that I expected. I should stop.'' Hiro-sama ordered me to go and wake up Kumano-san. I think he has work delegated on her today. Lately, we got a bit more funds because Kumano-san Agreed to become the Muse of our base. Originally, Samidare was slated, but Aoba-san has recommended Kumano-san due to her natural charm. Hiro-sama seemed to be delighted by the idea. Samidare-san was also not rejecting the idea so it's a wrap. Samidare-san seemed to be hating the idea of being a muse or a naval figure. Night watch notes: (done On Saturdays and Sundays bet Sazanami-san will be jealous if she read this section. She'll propose next time to take turns in taking Saturdays and Sundays because I can write here every saturdays. *The Admiral rarely goes to work on evenings. Though he himself said he had some other business to do I find it very appealing at all. I might be missing him for quite a while. Unless he takes me there. He did said that there was no use in bringing me there because my level would really reset to whatever level they have. So I guess I shouldn't come there. *Our interview with Aoba-san came to a close. It's kinda funny because there are a lot of people who are being interviewed too. Aoba-san did said that she will release the article soon. So, I should probably wait for it. *Hiro-sama wants to make it a point that the battles we fought are manageable. Afterall, he prefers being cautious and protective because he didn't wanted us to get hurt at all. But he did said that he wanted us to be fight at our best. *Samidare-san seemed to be enjoyingthe interview a while ago. Probably because the man of the hour was there for a moment. I'll keep it hidden. I think, Aoba's article should do the trick. *Sazanami-san on the other hand was greatly shocked for a while. Probably because Hiro-sama chosen her to accompany him on his business trip. I got the feeling that he was kinda favoring her over something. *The rest of us were given a week worth of day off. He could probably make us do menail work for a while and since Sazanami-san did clear a pile of letters last thursday. All I can say that she really was a great leader dor us in the council. *If you are ever wondering what is this council We ever spoke of. I shall give you a hand on this on the next note. *Hiro-sama's annoucement happened at the end of Aoba's interview. Everyone was surprised because they never expected that to happen at all. THE COUNCIL: - The council was made by the people who are somehow closely related to him. The few exceptions to that is Oboro-san who is acting as a mediator #2, Mikazuki who was somehow tangled with the Admiral on some of his whims, Shirayuki who is just pursuing the admiral, Suzukaze as a guest member, and our new member who hailed from the best place on this base, the kitchen; Hiei-san. Hierarchy: (leadership) Leader - Sazanami (The Speaker, Moderator and Founder.) Secretary - Samidare (The timekeeper and the one responsible on the matters that are not so major) Treasurer and Auditor - Kinugasa-san (She was a businesswoman before she came here.) PR: Isonami (Yours truly, The best pal here in the base) Seargent-at-arms: Uzuki and Yayoi (How do they make people follow you two?) Muse: Kumano (Our official figure head of this base. Currently, Hiro-sama is teaching her how to handle the press with the help of Aoba-san.) Members: 1. Suzukaze (Guest member) 2. Shirayuki (Sazanami's frienemy) 3. Oboro-san (our adult consultant) 4. Ushio (Eyes at the admiral) 5. Kongou (Who kep sending him love letters everyday) 6. Nagato (Who was eyeing on Uzuki and Yayoi) 7. Musashi (Our most royal member here) 8. Hiei (Cooking Diva!) 9. Inazuma-san of the other base (Admiral's little sister) 10. Haruna-san (who was a bit timid but likes the Admiral too.) 11. Mikazuki (ghost member?) 12. Ryuujou-san (Our adult advisor) 13. Arare (she is somehow wanted to see how things go) 14. Nanagami (How can I not hate her fangs?) ... no more for now. The council was just formed after I joined the club and there are at least around 8 people behind it. To make it something like a bureau, They assigned a positions who are likely who can do their job properly. Funny thing was whever we had a big meeting. It was always focused on the Admiral's potential partners. The first time it was operational was when I came here to the base on my vacation trip. Damn, I really had to run for my money back then. So our Council is rather a organization that blocks any potential lovers out there since our Admiral really has a talent on raising flags. I doubt we can find someone as more dangerous as Shirayuki here, She did aim a gun at the Admiral when we first met her. But since she was on observation, just like Hiei-san. We'll see on how these two will turn out to be. Since it's sunday now. I'll have to leave it blank. I wonder who is next. -Isonami ___________________________________________________________________________________ 09/20/2015 Secretary of the day: Samidare Samidare repoting in. Even though it's sunday, the Admiral seems to be busy grinding carriers, battleships and Heavy cruisers. I wonder, Was there a deadline on how strong your fleet should be or he is considering our future? I may not know the details that entail but he sure works us hard to the bone for the past few days. I wonder if he can still get some decent sleep. Considering the fact that he has charity work to do. He seemed to be too serious a few days ago. Could it be that He is feeling the tension now. Oh my! The Admiral could be in a pinch! He is a bit overworked and he kept pushing us to our limits, yet he kept saying that he is alright like what Haruna-san would say if she got badly hurt. Admiral, I hope you don't work yourself to the bone, Sazanami might scold me if you got sick. I wonder, if he is ready to take on a second job as a helper, though that would really hinder our development as a team, we really want him to help others. But I guess in the end, It's his decision that matters. Nowadays, his stare is a bit lonely and evertime it rains I felt that his self is drifting in the rain. It feels like he was rememebering a sad tale. Maybe I should ask him a bit on the matter. Admiral seem to level Choukai-san to it's remodel level and now being remodeled. Oh, I'm being jealous because Sazanami and I don't have a second remodel yet. I wanted to be called 'Samidare Kai Ni' as soon as possible. I wish the greater powers would see it too. Misc Observations: : ''- Kumano-san asked me on who I visited last Friday. I told her that I have to meet the Admiral's sister who was having a bit of problems as to how must she deal with the admiral of his. Well, They are kinda a couple now, but they really are shy even to hold their hands. - Hiei-san's food is better than mine recently. Looks like I can't stay be confident on who I am going to face in the cooking arena. Shall I request the Admiral to let us hold a 'shokugeki'? - I always wonder where the Admiral found Uzuki and Yayoi. They really are so close to the admiral and He really spoils them whenever it is possible without making us raise a fuss. Truly a wonder, I should probably ask him on that. The two seemed to avoid the topic at all if I asked them whenever they visit him. - Sazanami's been compalining about the night notes as she had found it already when she was reviewing it. Looks like she wanted a piece of action too. I will support you on that. - Normally, Kinugasa-san is busy with the accounting and stuff (usually Sazanami does it, but she does it even faster than her, which makes me wonder how did the Admiral met such a wonderful person like her. Well, I wish she could teach me at least the basics of bookkeeping so I can be a help to them. - Kumano is smiling more nowadays. Probably because she is in a great place. But I also reminded that we do have to sortie from time to time. So I think she will fare just fine. Asides, the Admiral will never let her fight a hopeless battle. (reminds E-7) Now, I am kinda feel bad for myself for forcing him to battle Air Defense Princess. I am such a hopeless girl. - I gave the Admiral Coffee today, he really liked it this time. Looks like my skill has been improving from time to time. And lately, i haven't been tripped in flat surfaces or fall flat from wrong landing, I guess I am also getting better or probaby the level would do the trick. Ushio-san seemed to be a bit mellow now and very matured. Could it be that she is also aiming for the Admiral? - Suzukaze really likes to sit on the Admiral's lap when it's a bit quiet. Say, I really don't mind it? Right? I don't mind it at all. Now, just let me sit there too... Oops, I kinda slip out of my character there. - The Admirla went on a trip that afternoon, When he returned home, He was a bit soaked up and I noticed that there are scars in his back. Looks like something happened before from his past encounters. - Akatsuki-chan and Ayanami-chan are getting ready for their second remodels too. Looks like the Admiral is serious in clearing the next large scale campaign. I hope he would let us fight there too in the frontlines. - Arare-san from the Expedition force is kinda quiet and a bit slow. Hmm, she asked me if the The Admiral is also letting Yuudachi-chan and Shigure-chan fight for their second remodels, I didn't gave her an answer for I really don't know what is his stance on this matter. Looks Like I have to take tabs for him too. I just replied her that 'I think, They'll be having a great time winning battles left and right. But for now, Please lend us your strenght in making the base fully functional. - The Admiral wants to level off Maya-san, Haguro-san, Kako-san and Myoukou-san this time. Looks like he will have a hard time making them reach the levels. I think he will need miracles from now on. I wish him the best. - Arare-san seems to be a well behaved person too. I wonder, I really can't get her aura. She seems to be too reserved as a ship-girl. She and the Admiral has been friends for a long time since she came to the Base. It makes me wonder if Sazanami-san knows their relationship as colleagues. Oh well, I should drop this topic a bit. - Makigumo-san issomewhat excited to do expeditions than most of us destroyers. Could it be that she hates fighting or scared of fighting them as a whole. It's a first time hearing it from a ship-girl though. I needed to know what makes her special. By the way, She'll be remodeled soon, but via expeditions. - I am kinda sleepy right now. oh, I remembered I woke up early due to the Admiral's new order. Looks like the early wake hours will stay for a bit. Until he had decent results. I'm kinda worry about his sleep. - I...(Samidare falls asleep at this point) (a few minutes later) - I kinda slept to that point, I should get some rest now. It's the afternoon, and the Admiral also issued a recess. Probably we will be back on the evening. I probably let Sazanami take the spot next week. She seems to be eager to be with him before they go on a trip. Well, one week is kinda long but I kind of used to waiting. Afterall, I waited 12 years for him, 1 week should be that short of a time.'' And we slept from the Afternoon up until the night. We woke up and have our dinner at the mess hall. As usual, it's lively, but what surprises me is that Hiei-san is cooking this time. Looks like we will be having a goddess of the kitchen. We resume work and I report a few things to him. Night watch notes: : ''- Regarding about Arare-san's statement about Yuudachi nad Shigure, He had them already slated after the remodel of Ayanami and Akatsuki were done. He will replace the two of them with Hatsushimo and Hatsuharu in the roster so that Sendai-san can still do her job as a exped team head. - He also said that Fusou and Yamashiro will be trained after Haruna gets her Second Remodel. Italia-san and Roma-san seemed to be a bit in the edge, but the Admiral said that He will deploy them to the Destroyers training if he had enough buckets and good routing.. Looks like he never forgotten his promise to the destroyers. I wish he will do it immediately though. We are kinda waiting for it too. - One of the of the major problems we had is the lack of blueprints. Looks like The Admiral is kinda troubled with it. I wish we could be sent to the Aleutians in order to get him an extra medal for his own sake. - Abukuma-san is also slated to be remodeled, but The Admiral siad that she might have not remodeled immediately because of the Medal problems. I hope he can make a sound judgement on who will he be using his Blueprints on. - The newly remodeled Choukai-san has great equipments on her arsenal, A 20.3cm(Mark 2) gun, a type 22 surface radar in it's 4th revision,skilled lookouts which said that can make us low luck destroyers do our torpedo specials if triggered. I think he will give it either to our remodeled Myoukou-san or to Yuudachi-chan who is a force to be reckoned with if she got her second remodel. - It seems that Jintsuu-san wants to be useful too. She was asking the destroyers on how can she do an Anti-air Cut in that Isuzu-san always makes. She is curious on how it is done. I wonder if we had the right equipment for her. I wish she wouldn't get depressed because she is in the expedition team all this time. Let's hope the Admiral found something to get you going. - It's few minutes before 12. Choukai was already remodeled into her second remodel. We are currently levelling our carriers, Heavy cruisers and our battleships. I hope we can reach our minimum target after a month.'' The Admiral has ordered me to take a rest and he will take things from hereon. I decided to stay until we both felt that we are both sleepy. I guess he is also tired too. Looks, like I'll be missing him starting tomorrow. Then,a few minutes later; We grew too sleepy and we decided to finally retire for the night. -Samidare ___________________________________________________________________________________ 09/21/2015 (midnight) ''Admiral's note: ''I may be saying this ahead of time but I'll be bringing Samidare with me too. Sazanami has already packed our bags last night, I decided to let Samidare sleep earlier so that she can have the energy to move at the morning. Oh Well, Since she is sleeping peacefully for now; I decided to add a bit of the details here. I am going to help a base who was a bit inactive for the past few weeks. Looks like I needed the hands of that base for them to grow exponentially. Since they are younger than I am, I will be a bit lenient on them. But, Sazanami will not allow it anyways. We will be leaving this morning at 0700 hours. Kinugasa and Kumano and Isonami are the one's who will run the base on standby for the moment. We'll be back on Saturdays because well, I can't leave Uzuki and Yayoi there alone. But since the onee-sans were there, The loneliness they will feel will minimalized. Good luck for us there, We will be having a hell of a training session over there. -Hiro (PS) To Kino: if you are reading this note, Please see to it that you play with Uzuki and Yayoi if you are free. Or let Kumano play with her. Isonami will be doing a different assignment so she will be away too for a while, But she will keep in touch of you two. I Have the Border patrol team ready just in case. To Suzukaze: Please write something in the note starting monday until We come back at Friday evening. Consider it a challenge from me to you. You'll like it. By the way, just follow the rules and you'll be fine. To Kumano: Please see to it that our frontdesk is open and available. I'll let you station there. Don't worry, Samidare left an instructional manual just in case and I left a pocket version of it if it's a bit difficult to understand. Fight on! To Isonami: Please rendezvous us in the other base at Wednesday. Please bring us rations! Also, I'll give something to you that day. To Uzuki and Yayoi: Please play with them until we came back. As a punishment for leaving I'll tell you a great story with a good end. To Arare: Please handle the exped teams development for now. I'll give you some Ice cream after we come back. To Oboro-san: Please feed the Crabs. I'll leave the feeding to you for a bit. To Hiei: Please send us your curry dish this wednesday. Isonami will carry it and deliver there. By the way, thanks for getting better. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature